


mpreg oneshot

by Maddie_Jae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hormonal Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jae/pseuds/Maddie_Jae
Summary: Dean never would have guessed that Castiel would act so different while pregnant.





	mpreg oneshot

There were a lot of things Dean loved about Cas.  He was hot as hell, a total badass, could keep up with Dean’s sass and whip out a healthy serving of his own, and he could actually put up with Dean.  So when they decided to try for a baby, Dean felt pretty solid in his knowledge of who Cas was and how the two of them fit together.

That all changed about six weeks into the pregnancy.

It started with a water bottle.   _A water bottle_ of all things!  Cas had been sitting in the plushy chair by the window, reading a book, when Dean said he was going to get a bottle of water from the garage, and ‘do you want one, Cas?’

Cas had taken no more than two sips before he broke down into tears.

Naturally, Dean thought his badass, never-starts-bawling-for-no-reason husband was in some serious pain, that he was having cramps, that he’d started bleeding and _oh, god!_   _Was Cas miscarrying?_  Nope.  None of the above.  Cas was crying, _actually crying_ , tears streaming down his face, shaky breaths, and even hiccupping because ‘the water tastes so _good_ , Dean!’

Dean had stood there feeling strangely numb and simultaneously electrified from the adrenaline for all of half a second before blurting out something along the lines of ‘well, I’m happy that you’re happy,’ and leaving his water bottle full and unopened on the coffee table.  He’d cleaned the entire kitchen before he’d wound down enough to take a seat.

Next thing Dean knew, Cas was crying over _everything_.  ‘The Valentine’s decorations are s- s- _so pretty, Dean!_ ’  And, ‘They’re so _in love!_ It’s so sweet!’  ‘They’ being the couple in a refrigerator commercial, Dean was pretty sure they hadn’t even _glanced_ at each other but ‘okay, Cas.’

It wasn’t all love and rainbows, either, Cas was just as grumpy pregnant as he was not-pregnant.  ‘How _dare_ you wake me up on a Saturday, Dean Winchester!  It’s not even nine AM!’ he’d shouted through his tears, hurling slippers in Dean’s general direction until Dean had backed into the safety of the hallway.  And the day Dean found him sitting on the floor in front of the pantry, tears streaming down his cheeks because he was absolutely _pissed_ that he couldn’t pry the lid off the pickle jar ‘it’s such a piece of _shit,_ Dean!  Why is everything out to _get me_?’  Dean had had to walk away so he could laugh without putting Cas on a warpath.

Dean knew he probably wasn’t being as supportive as he could have been.  His reassurances were awkward, and he’d always been scared by tears.  On the upside, the house had never been cleaner.  Honestly, though, what _exactly_ does one do when the stoic person they’ve been with for eight years turns into a gooey, weepy marshmallow all of the sudden?

It all came to a head, though, when Cas was seven months pregnant.

Cas’s belly was _huge_ , like, it probably had its own zip code type of huge.  It was the middle of summer, and the sky-high temperatures along with a very pregnant Castiel made Dean’s husband more miserable than ever.  ‘I can’t get comfortable, Dean.’  Cas had moaned miserably, fighting back tears as he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

‘Let’s go to the beach, babe, you want to?’  Dean suggested.  It was late in the afternoon, by the time they packed up a quick picnic and headed out, the temperature would be on it’s way down.

Cas’s frustrated tears had turned to happy ones as he agreed.  ‘That sounds lovely, Dean.’

One thing Dean knew his husband missed about being not-pregnant was laying on his stomach.  Before they’d started trying, Castiel had two sleeping positions; back and stomach.  Now that he was nearly the size of a planet, both positions were painful for him.

“What are you doing, Dean?”  Cas asked, looking over at Dean as the dirty blonde measured Cas’s stomach with his hands and dug a perfectly-Cas’s-belly sized hole in the wet sand.  He lined the hole with a towel, and laid towels out on either side so his husband wouldn’t be face-down in dirty sand.

“Come here and lay on your stomach.  The baby can lay below you, but he’ll be supported by the sand, and your back will get a break.”  Cas bit his lip as he maneuvered his way to where Dean was digging.  Lip-biting was a sure precursor to tears.

“How’s the fit?”  Dean asked as Cas settled down.

“It needs to be a little deeper.”

Dean pulled out the towel and dug as instructed.

“That’s _perfect_ , Dean!”  Cas said with a grateful sigh as he settled down on the towels.  “Thank you!”  While Cas rested his head on his arms, Dean gently rubbed his husband’s back, shoulders, and the backs of his legs and swollen feet with Cas’s favorite lotion.

“How’re you doing?”  Dean asked with a grin around half an hour later.

“This is _amazing_.”  Cas slurred out, half asleep from the relaxing crash of the waves and Dean’s massage.  Dean laid out on his side beside his husband, his head propped up on his fist so he could gaze at his resting and relaxed sweetheart.

“Y’know, I’m still blown away by how completely I’m in love with you.”  Dean said, watching Cas’s lips form a tight grin before those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him.  “You are so perfect, Cas.”  Dean continued, “I couldn’t imagine going through my life without you by my side, and I couldn’t imagine a single person I’d rather raise a child with.”  Dean leaned forward and kissed a wide-eyed Cas on the cheek.

“I love you, babe.  I’m so incredibly lucky to have you.”  This time, when the tears came, Dean smiled with genuine happiness instead of shrinking away from Castiel’s over-the-top emotions.

“I love you too, Dean.”  Cas said thickly, wrapping a hand around the back of Dean’s neck to pull him in for a breathtaking kiss.  When Dean came back up for air, Cas was still crying, but this time, Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful.

Nowadays, there’s another thing Dean loves about Cas; he cries a lot when he’s pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be in a collection of one shots, but I decided to go a different route.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
